


Silver Shroud (FNAF x Fallout 4 Oneshot)

by KillersLikeCandy



Category: Fallout 4, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Adventure, Animatronics, Drugs, Fallout, Fanfiction, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted, Gen, Humor, Nuke - Freeform, Phantom - Freeform, Pranks, Zombie, fnaf - Freeform, gun - Freeform, video games - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillersLikeCandy/pseuds/KillersLikeCandy
Summary: (reader insert) It all started with a bag of chips. One snack lead to a night of horror within the downtown Boston area of Massachussetts. Ghosts of fortune, stories untold: in this little treasure trove, you find monsters abandoned in the alcove.





	Silver Shroud (FNAF x Fallout 4 Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

>         Aye! This is a one shot- Probably a two shot if people want a continuation of the story! This is also a reader insert for either boys or girls (you being the sole survivor of Vault 111). A fusion of two worlds: Fallout and Five Nights at Freddy's. The pizzeria the survivor will be visiting is the same place from FNAF 1 and Springtrap is still locked in the secret room. No spoilers though! There's some strong language ahead, no real gore and mention of fictional drug usage. The reader doesn't use said drugs. Hopefully you guys have as much fun reading the story as I did writing it! Enjoy. <3
> 
> ~Mare (Masquerade)

        My head is caught between the throbbing of an irritating migraine and the boiling rage of having to put up Hancock's antics yet again. That damn ghoul thinks he's got himself wrapped around my finger to the point that he can get away with anything. Admittedly, he can. But today he's pushed too far! And God forbid he offers another "psycho" to "take off the edge" or else I'll go psycho on him! For the last time, I'm not going to live the "high life". You'd think that after getting turned into a ghoul and having his flesh rot away, he'd stay away from that stuff. But nooooo, he always seems to have an extra stash of Mentats on hand and ready to share with me (despite my repeated telling him I was just going to sell the chems regardless).

 

Earlier that day:

 

        "Hey, look what Dogmeat dragged in! Attaboy, you're really getting the hang of this." 

        I can hear Hancock beckoning me over to find whatever my dog collected. Unfortunately, I was in the middle of deep conversation with Nick and his most recent discoveries concerning the Mysterious Stranger. "Ah, I'm sorry. I really need to check on him, but I'll be right back." Regret laces my words. In truth, I was almost as curious about the strange man randomly appearing during combat and taking down my enemies as my synth detective friend was. I'd rather hear what he had to say than see what my other two companions are doing. 

        "Ah, don't bother. I'll just walk with you." He waved his mechanical hand dismissively in my direction before landing it back in the pockets of his trench coat. We headed towards the deteriorating bridge leading out of Sanctuary Hills and spotted a guy in a red coat patting an overly excited German Shepard. They sat near the water's edge just below the bridge.

        "What is it you wanted me to see, Hancock?" The beaming ghoul turns away from the dog, hand held high with some foreign object in his palm. I have to squint just to make out its definite shape, but even then, I still can't identify what it is. 

        He's still smiling as he reads the label out loud. "They're 'Disappointment Chips'! Said to have a disappointing flavor and they're 'passable.'" Sure enough, now that I'm close enough, I can see the purple bag encasing what must be chips.

        "Where did you find those? I've never heard of them in my life."

        Nick laughs at that and nods. "That's saying something considering you're pre-war. Eh, no offense, (y/n)."

        I get it, I'm old. But these chips may be older and here Hancock is opening the bag as we speak! "What are you doing? They could kill you!" 

        "Wouldn't that be disappointing?" Much to my dismay, he winks after his own pun. "I don't know where they came from. Dogmeat got this little treasure for me. Ain't that right, boy?" My dog barks affirmatively in response, wagging his tail all the while eyeing the ancient snack himself. 

        "Hey, go find Piper, Dogmeat, or play fetch with Codsworth. Go on." Dogmeat whimpers in protest, tilting his head slightly as if the cute puppy face would persuade me. It almost does until Nick pats his leg once, gesturing the dog to follow. 

        "I'll catch up with you later, (y/n)." Then, he heads back towards the center of town with my dog, leaving me to handle Hancock on my own. 

        I would have replied had it not been for the sound of someone crunching on chips. Disappointment Chips. "Give me that-" I swipe the bag from Hancock as he makes a face. I can only imagine it was as stupid tasting as it sounded and it only got worse with age. My eyes scan over the backside of the package, hoping to find the name of whatever weird company had created this garbage. They're honest about their product's taste, I'll give them that. "Fazbear's INC..."

        "Wow, I'd say the rads only increased the flavor. Those tasted worse than that one time I-"

        "You-! No more eating and putting weird things in your body! Who knows what was in these chips?" That being said, my hand turns the bag upside down, releasing the remains of the snack into the wild. I'll dispose of the actual package later.

        "You only live once and I intend to try everything. Live a little, (y/n)! I can't get any worse than I already am." He had risen to his feet, readjusting the flag wrapped around his belt, then left me at the entrance of my hometown. I only wished this was the last idiotic thing that happened today, but fate would have it that Hancock would continue pissing me off while maintaining that sly smirk.

        He brought over a bucket load of kittens and dumped them around town. I'm pretty sure Mama Murphy has three now. "Just being a good neighbor," he said. Now we have a cat problem and I still don't know where they came from. Next, he was hiding on roofs and dropping wigs on people's heads, the bald settlers being targeted in particular. Let's just say they were thoroughly offended by this action. I couldn't do anything but remind Hancock that he didn't have hair either. Okay, it was a little funny to watch some people's reactions after a ball of hair fell from the heaven's and landed atop their heads. But it wasn't funny when he coated all the handles in my house from the front door to the refrigerator with butter. Needless to say, he had me worn out to the point that I needed a break.

        "You look so on edge... I think you could use one of these." Hancock is resting against a wall in my house as I scrub the butter away. He's holding a damn psycho chem in his hand. 

        Tossing aside the dirty rag I'd been using, I point an accusing finger at his chest. "You realize what that crap does? It puts you in a violent rage. Now tell me, does it look like I need anymore anger in my life right now?" My hands wildly gesture at my shaking body. 

        "You look like a ticking time bomb ready to blow up the Commonwealth for a second time. Use the extra power of this to rip apart a roach or something. It's more fun this way." 

        "I can do that without the help of chems." That's when I exit my house as well as march myself straight out of Sanctuary Hills. Hancock was my main companion. With his immunity to radiation and skill using shotguns, he was the perfect guy to travel with. Normally he isn't this bad about being mischievous and more times than not, we're pulling off pranks together. They remind me of the times I'd pretend to be the Silver Shroud for Kent and Hancock played along with us. I'm sure he got the message that I'm thoroughly burned out now that I've left him behind for an adventure.

        I needed something to distract my mind and clear this ever growing headache that seemingly spawned out of nowhere. Fortunately, I know just the place that'll have all the action and intensity I need.

 

Presently:

 

        Boston, Massachusetts has become a hotspot from crime and a zone for all sorts of hellish creatures that deformed after the nuclear war. Getting here was no simple feat, but it was far simpler than the brutes I'd been facing within the city. It's changed a lot since I was first thrown into cryo sleep. So much, in fact, that I've had to clamber through all the downtown streets just to recommit the new map of Boston to memory. 

        I've been through most of the avenues crossing the center of the capitol and today I've spent the night strolling through the outskirts. The occasional super mutant or scavenging raider didn't stand a chance against my plasma rifle or my plasma-infused shotgun. However, the most ominous and dangerous enemy of the nighttime was the silence. Peering around the side of a withering apartment complex, my eyes fall upon yet another dimly lit street. Let it be noted that once again, there's not a soul in sight. The only lively thing around is a neon lit up structure bearing the name "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." The name doesn't immediately register in my head until the images of a specific someone eating Disappointment Chips resurfaces. This must be the same company.

        "Looks like those chips really are as old as I am. I can't imagine what critters are lurking within." Whipping out my shotgun for close quarters combat, I load a few extra shotgun shells into the weapon. Ain't nothing surprising me. Upon approaching the entrance, I finally make out the odd bear with half lidded eyes in the outdoor lights. Must be their mascot. I merely shrug and push open the doors.

        At first glance, one might assume this used to be a restaurant for children. The kind of place I would have taken Shawn with my spouse. Absentmindedly, my thumb caresses the metal band enclosing my ring finger. I miss my family. I swear to God I'm going to find you someday, Shaun...

        The first thing I see within is an empty stage, lights hanging only by a chain and rotting cardboard clouds hovering in the background of a brick wall. Several party tables are scattered across the checkered tiles though some have been tipped over or severely damaged over the years. Most of the remaining cone hats for birthday children have been eaten away by the dust mites and other tiny creatures. There was another stage to the left that was blanketed in a royal purple curtain with silver stars peppering the fabric. It's a shame the material was in ruin because it would have been a valuable resource for one of my many settlements. 

        I'd stop by the prize counter if my eyes were't pulled away by the sudden fidgeting coming from an unknown source. I can't seem to locate the origin of the noise, so my feet tiptoe over the debris littering the floors until I stumble across a wall near the main stage. Never would I put away my weapon simply to investigate suspicious activity, so like any sensible person living in the modern age, I swap my guns for something more practical and small enough that I can hold with one hand. Ah, my trusty 10mm. Not a heavy damage weapon, but it'll certainly take out a limb with the right skill.

        My now free left hand gently knocks at the wall, examining the exterior in hopes of finding a false panel. Perhaps treasures of fortune would lie just behind it...

        "Poor chum doesn't know what they b-b-be gettin' into."

        My knocking stops a moment as my ears pick up a slightly distorted voice. Surely my ears deceive me.

        "Oh golly, what you found there is no laughing matter, pal. I suggest you step away and move along."

        Two voices now. Ugh! The one time I don't scope out the building and scan the interior for signs of life is the one time I get ambushed! Gun at the ready, I raise the pistol to the strangers where I'd imagine their heads would be. Much to my utter surprise, I spot the silhouettes of two upright standing animals: a bear and a fox. While their feral, silver glowing eyes was the most astounding characteristic about these two, the dread really settled in when I realized they were transparent beings. They were phantoms! "Holy shit, I didn't take the psycho. I didn't, I didn't. That idiot better not have slipped day tripper into my drink while I wasn't looking." Overwhelming levels of shock course through my veins, but my aim holds steady. These things weren't real. If that's true, I could just shoot through its head to test the theory.

        Without a second thought, one shot is fired and followed up by a second for the other ghost.

        What I expected was for the figures to dissipate or drop dead even. What I didn't expect was for the bear to give a hearty chuckle. "Unfortunately, someone's beaten you to killing me. You're a few centuries too late." The next thing I knew, he was lunging at me. My gun had done no damage previously, so I take to shielding myself with my arms and equipped armor. Eyes clamped shut, muscles tense and bracing for impact, but nothing happens. Instead, I find myself panting desperately for breath, vision coming and going. From what I can see, the mysterious fox was gone as well. 

        "I'm losing it- I sh-should have brought the stupid ghoul with me just to confirm what I saw." My back rests against the wall behind me as I desperately try to regain my bearings. That's when something new starts violently pounding on he wall. Those phantoms may have been a hallucination, but this was certainly not. I scream and jump away from the walls, once more drawing my pistol.

        "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" The surface was bowing under the applied pressure of what I assume were fists banging from the other side. Pained screams pierced through the pizzeria while whatever was back there tore violently at the wooden boards. Years wore away at the structure, so naturally, they collapsed more easily as the attacker threw his punches until shards of the ancient planks fell to the wayside. From this point, I could now make out a very real mechanical monster with psycho eyes staring back at me. Whatever he used to be, I could no longer tell. 

        Sorry, this calls for a shotgun. "Shut up! Break through that barrier and I'll put a hole through your miserable face. Don't fucking test me!" My hysterical yelling was only met with more rampant fighting. Whatever this thing was, it desperately wanted to get to me. There's no way in hell I'm helping this psychopath. I've seen what two centuries of being locked up has done to General Atomics and RobCo robots. Many have turned into mass serial killers and I have no doubt the circuits of this animatronic have been fried as well. 

        "Pretty eyes and pretty bones. Let me play with them!" Again, the creature forcefully shoves an arm through a new gape in the wall all the while fruitlessly clawing at the air in desperate hopes of reaching me. "I can show you mine." That last part ebbed with fake charm. Disgusting!

        A warning shot is fired towards my left, in the direction of the empty party room. "This next bullet is for you, you little shit." Just in case, I reload. It's also a display of my seriousness and severity of the situation.

        At last, the robot pulls away from the wall. "I just wanted to play, I'm so alone. It's so dark..." I can tell he's backed a few feet away, but his glowing eyes, much like the phantoms', can still be seen from the other side. He's just standing there, watching me.

        Shivers roll down my spine as the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I can hear his maniacal laughter. Whatever he is, he's dangerous. Reminder: return with Strong, a couple mini nukes and have a heyday. "What a creep..."

        "Are you going to hurt me too? I'm so tired of the cold... Why doesn't anybody love me anymore?" This was a girl's voice this time. My attention is immediately drawn to the mutilated phantom chicken limping her way past the main stage. The left eye flickers wildly as if some wire was loosely connected. Then again, she no longer had a body or wires to power her. After she stops speaking, her jaw falls limply until it her mouth is open so wipe that the jaw piece is resting against her bib. "D-D-D-Do you want some piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizza? I'm starv-ing-ing-ing-ing. H̸̳͠E̶͋͜L̵̰̿P̷̯͋ ̴̤͛M̷̭͌E̴̞͌.̷̝͘" 

        Oh God.

        With calculated footsteps, I slowly back away from the ghost as she tries making her way to me. My back collides with thick plastic. With a start, I confront whatever it was that I hit while also double checking that the approaching chicken is in my peripheral vision. "Aw, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Despite the physical contact I'd just felt, I face a new phantom, but this one is in the form of a rabbit. He giggles and strums his guitar merrily. "I hear a soothing song will clear the mind!" The ghost then winks and picks up the Three Blind Mice tune:

"See how they run

They all ran up to the farmers wife

She cut off their tails with a carving knife H̷E̶ ̵C̶U̵T̴ ̵M̴E̴ ̴T̴O̸O̸.̶

Did you ever see such a thing in your life?" 

        "Ah, very good, very good song, but I really have to go-"

        "Stay for dinner, we haven't had guests in so long." The bear is back and it's no surprise as to why no one has set foot in here for two centuries. I'm sure the ones that have are stuffed in the back corners, decomposing. These guys would probably feed me their corpses. 

        "I-I can't! I need to get home, it's late." Before I know it, the four phantoms encircle me, each figure twitching unnaturally.

        "Stay w-w-w-w-with us tonight! C̶A̸N̵'̴T̴ ̴G̸O̵ ̵H̸O̷M̴E̷.̴ I looooooove sleepovers!"

        "Yar, we can share ghost stories. N̵O̷ ̴O̸N̵E̸ ̴H̷E̶A̶R̷D̴ ̷M̸E̴ ̷S̴C̴R̴E̶A̸M̸.̸"

        "W̸̰H̷͍̐E̸̬͂R̵͚̊Ẹ̷̉'̴̠̿S̶̜̕ ̵̬̃M̸̳͌O̵̲͂M̸̭̔M̵̲͒Y̷̋͜?"

        I'm no pushover. I've been through hell and back to save my little boy (whom I'm still searching for) and these ghosts are nothing compared to the hell I've seen roaming the streets. The whiplash of going from a perfect modern world to wastelands in the blink of an eye was enough to give me nightmares. These guys? They are nothing. Sucking in a deep breath, I holster my gun finally. "You want to find your mommy? Well, she ain't here. You know what else isn't here? The fucks I give. Go pretend you're something worth cowering over somewhere else." At long last, silence ebbs from the dead animatronics. They gawk at me as if I were the one who was floating around and showed a lack of limb. Not the other way around. Being in the "Commonwealth" as they called it now, has hardened my personality and while I do feel mortality, I'm not afraid for my life at the hands of these buffoons. Hence, why I'm more likely to jump out of my skin at whatever was banging at the wood earlier. At least it was real. "Oh, and Bear Boy, you're a few centuries too late to scare me." 

        That last line is a jab at what he said earlier before jump scaring me. With a glare and the turn of a heel, I stroll back out of the building. I've had enough ghosts and zombies to deal with for one night. Although, there is still one last zombie guy to visit before my next adventure. I owe him an apology.

        The sun had slowly peeked the horizon of Massachusetts by the time I arrived back at camp. MacCready waved from his guard post as I entered through my homemade gates of Sanctuary Hills. "Find anything new, boss? Collect any gunner heads?" 

        "Nothing worth your time, Mungo (it's an inside joke between us. Something he called adults when he was young). Where's Hancock?"

        "I last saw him skipping stones further up the stream. Hey, is it true he really ate a chip from-"

        "Ugh, your job doesn't consist of flapping your jaw, MacCready." I wave him off and follow through with my conquest in locating Hancock. Sure enough, the ghoul fancying a tricorn was crouching over the ledge and still tossing rocks into the water. "Isn't it a little early in the morning to be looking so depressed?" A sly, yet fatigued smirk is displayed across my face. My voice catches his attention instantaneously. 

        Hancock stands in his boots, a castaway expression very clear. "I'm sorry. I was taking things way too far this time."

        Oh God, I thought leaving him here yesterday would send a clear message. Not break his ribs and yank out his heart! "Yeah, that sucked pretty bad, but I was overreacting. I've come back with a level head and a story you wouldn't believe. I'm pretty sure I found a haunted children's pizzeria just outside of Boston. There were ghosts and a haywire animatronic leftover from the pre-war days." Despite the sun's golden glow, goosebumps coat my skin. "They were talking about murder, I think, and losing their parents."

        The silence between us is thick and heavy on my shoulders. When I don't get an immediate response, I look up to face him. That little crap is literally trying to hold back his laughter! "Well, it sounds like you've been taking one too many hits of jet." Grrrr! Has he learned nothing the entire time I was gone? With balled fists, I shove his shoulders rather forcefully. The result is Hancock tripping over his own feet and falling backwards into the water.

        Oops-

        When he resurfaces, he's without a hat. I'd kill to have one of those wigs he was dropping on people's heads yesterday right about now. "It's pretty nice in here. I think you should take a dip just to cool off that temper." Now he's fishing for his historical accessory that was floating along with the current. Once he collects it, Hancock pushes off the riverbed and rushes after me. Oh no no no- 

        "Don't you even- Hey, let me go!" 

        This guy has surprising strength. Let's just say I spent some time drying myself off afterwards. While we had made up and all was forgiven, my mind was still deeply troubled. I'm not quaking with fear... but the unknown factor of what went down in that building many years ago and what else might be lurking in the halls of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has me rolling in my bed. It's the kind of mystery that would call for Nick Valentine's expertise. 

        I suppose this means I'll be paying another visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Route 66 ~ [Electro Swing] Peggy Suave   
> If you have a plan to motor west  
> Get your kicks on Route 66


End file.
